lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Annual Battlez: 2018
Caution: This article contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. Please exit this page if you do not wish to be spoiled. What's poppin, it's Trigger here, and today I have a new feature to unveil. You know that it's Annual Battlez by the title unless you're click happy and just clicked without bothering to read the name. But you don't know exactly what it is, do you? That's what I'm about to show you! ✊ The Diamond Fist of Aeon, an artifact of insurmountable power. The Diamond Fist was wielded by Aeon, who ruled the Hastatian multiverse with an iron... eh, Diamond Fist (the name's not just for show, it's real diamond!). He was defeated by Xeno, his polar opposite, and had the fist pried from his grip, where it has been flying through the multiverse for generations. It has since shrunken from it's time and space and has found it's home in the Venturedome Jewelry Store. What do you know. Hickeys? Scooby Dooby Hickey, ultimate bandit of ケℐ+$sºɟ℮®N₂ǝｕℎ, has sliced open the walls of Venturedome Jewelry Store and robbed the gauntlet for his own doing. Now he has complete and unassaiable power over the multiverse... or so he thinks, for without the Eternal Gems, the Diamond Fist is completely and utterly powerless. Infinity Stones? No, Eternal Gems, which are totally not a ripoff of the Infinity Stones in any way. Once fused with the Diamond Fist, it will be given power... eternal power. The Eternal Gems are: *Gem of Knowledge *Gem of Expression *Gem of Love *Gem of Reference *Gem of Form *Gem of Sense But where are they? The Eternal Stones have been scattered across Hastatus, as they are too dangerous to be brought together. That is why I am recruiting you- yes, you, dimensional masters, to build an army to stop this canine menace from snapping us out of existence... eh, I mean PUNCHING his out of existence. Can't rip off Thanos 'too '''much. Rules *You are tasked with building an army capable of winning against the others, including Hickey's, in the battlez for the Eternal Gems. *It's basically that "Death Battle" thingy we had on the normal LEGO Dimensions Wiki where we had all the characters fight each other and see who would emerge victor. *You may use any of your characters you see fit, but be sure to ask other people if you want to use them in the battle! *Invincibility, Health Regeneration, and other extreme abilities are disabled. *Don't get mad if your army doesn't win a battle! There's no real reward, it's all done in good fun. *First battle begins June 24th. Until than, try assembling your army. *We will have weekly barracks meetings, where you can recruit new characters onto your army and add in vehicles. *You can make images of vehicles and characters for this! Scooby Dooby Hickey's Army Fighters Scooby_Dooby_Hickey_Hastatian_Battle.png|Scooby Dooby Hickey (Leader) Likuta.png|Likuta (Second-In-Command) Douglas Artur.png|Douglas Artur (Black Knight) Doctor Kurt.png|Doctor Kurt (Medic) Biomecha Squidley.png|Squidley (Sharpshooter) Jonah Head.png|Jonah Head (Mascot) Death Master.png|Death Master (Weaponry Expert) Gunner.png|Gunner (Brawler) Tentaquil.png|Tentaquil (Speeder) Zooker.png|Zooker (Sacrificial Member) Knight.png|Leonard (Knight) Female Knight.png|Ashley (Knight) Military.png|Rocco (Military) Troop.png|Angelina (Military) Dark Knight.png|Evil Knight (Knight) Superhero.png|Alter Ego (Air Force) Heroine.png|Heroine (Ground Force) Chevalier.png|Crusader (Knight) Dragon Slayer.png|Leeroy Jenkins (Knight) Black Knight.png|Dark Knight (Knight) Ninjapher.png|Ninjapher (Spy) Haruto.png|Haruto (Spy) Hana.png|Hana (Spy) Naranbaater.png|Naranbaatar (Swordsman) Munkhtsetseg.png|Munkhtsetseg (Swordsman-Girl) Conall.png|Conall (Military) Beatrix.png|Beatrix (Military) Darby.png|Darby (Military) Lilith.png|Lilith (Military) Skeleton Warrior.png|Skeleton Warriors (Henchmen) Number of Units: 666 File:Klaus.png|Klaus (Brawler) Vehicles Morum Mothership.png|Morum Mothership (Air Support) Shipwreck.png|Hades' Shipwreck (Naval Support) Mecha Mack.png|Mecha Mack (Air Support, designed by DestinyIntwined) Mecha Spider.png|Mecha Spider (Ground Support) Robert Mech.png|Brainstorm (Ground Support) Torpedo Biplane.png|Torpedo Biplane (Air Support) WWIII Cargo Plane.png|Icebreaker (Naval Support) Dad Bot.png|Dad Bot Mech (Ground Support) Green Machine.png|Green Machine (Ground Support) Lanceformer.png|Lanceformer (Ground Support) Pickup Truck.png|Pickup Truck (Ground Support) Cop Car.png|Cop Car (Ground Support) Minecart.png|Mine Cart (Ground Support) Macecar.png|Macecar (Ground Support) LEGO Tank.png|Tank (Designed by killswitch95) Sabeoteur Cart Escape.png|Saboteur Cart (Ground Support) Bill's Car.png|Bill's Car (Ground Support) Venture Flight Vehicle.png|Venturian Flier (Air Support) Luke Truck.png|Luke Truck (Ground Support) Thrash Truck.png|Thrash Truck (Ground Support) Torpedo Plane.png|Torpedo Biplane (Space Support) Morum Plane.png|Morum Plane (Space Support) Morum Air Force.png|Morum Bomber (Air Support) Fighter Jet.png|Fighter Jet (Air Support) Tank Attack.png|Storbert's Tank (Ground Support) Chopper Comparision.png|Jonah's Helicopters (Air Support) Nano Scale Tilt Rotor.png|VTOL (Air Support) DetectiveSky612's Army Alabaster (Hastatus).png|Alabaster Dresden (Hastatus) Derek (Hastatus).png|Derek (Hastatus) Jack (Hastatus).png|Jack (Hastatus) Cogs (Hastatus).png|Cogs (Hastatus) Link (Hastatus).png|Link (Hastatus) Jovis (Hastatus).png|Jovis (Hastatus) James (Hastatus).png|James (Hastatus) *Alabaster Dresden (Wizard/Commander) with the Looking Glass of the Moon and access to the Tower of the Moon *Derek Stewart (Specialist) with Ecto-1M *Darian Frey (Pilot) with Ketty Jay *Yang Xiao Long (with Team Up! Red Brick from Voidhoppers enabled so as to include Team RWBY)(Brawler) with Bumblebee *Jack Grayson, Jovis, and James, together with the Scrap Metal Tank (Armour) *DetectiveSky612's Link (or really all of them since Team Up!’s enabled)(Brawler) *Indiana Jones (Specialist) with the Motorcycle *King Arthur (Cracked LEGO, Sword Switches, Excalibur’s Power effects always enabled)(Brawler) *Nick Morton (Target with AK-47, Magic)(Brawler) with the Dagger of Seth *The Hero (Specialist), with the Ring of the Magi *Galavant (Sword Switches, Sonar Smash)(Brawler) *Polandball (Brawler)with Winged Hussar Horse *Germanyball (Target with Kar.98, Character Studs effects always on, Flight with Luftwaffe aircraft, Mini & Slurp Access, Gyrosphere Switches, Big Transform with Cracked LEGO)(Armour) with Panzer V Tank *USAball (Target with M16, x2 damage, Mini & Slurp Access, Gyrosphere Switches, Cracked LEGO) with B-52 Bomber (Air Support) *Cogs (Technomagic, Fix-It, Precision, Latin Translation, Big Transform (Cogs' Curse overrides his abilities), Cracked LEGO, Gold LEGO, Ice Melting, Flight, Silver LEGO) (Brawler) Vehicles * LDIE.png|Scrap Metal Tanks Ecto 1M.png|Ecto-1M (Ground Support) Scrap Metal Tanks Notice The “Excalibur’s Power”, “Celestial Bronze Weaponry” and “Magnesium Bullets” Red Bricks have been activated for this team. 9000 Enemy Soldier Minions have also been hired as mercenaries and placed at Germanyball’s disposal. (And if it wasn’t already clear, Alabaster has command of the Tower of the Moon, meaning he has access to 128 swordsmen, 64 mages, 64 Roman-esque legionnares, 16 DW2-equivalent tanks, 8 SPG/Tank Destroyer halftrack hybrids, 128 riflemen, and 64 sharpshooters. All of them are orcs.) iNinjago's Army Fighters *Thanos (Has every Infinity Stones outside of the Time and Mind Stones) (Leader) *Lord Shadowbringer (Second-In-Command) *iNinjago (Black Knight) *Rocket Racoon (Sharpshooter) *Lord Garmadon (Weaponry Expert) *TLNM Lloyd (Swordsman) *TLNM Nya (Swordsgirl) *Groot (Mascot) *Reinhardt (Bralwer) *TLNM Cole (Brawler) *Hawkodile (Brawler) *The knights are going to be all the Nexo Knights characters in my Year 3. *Clay (Knight) *Macy (Knight) *Lance (Knight) *Axl (Knight) *Aaron (Knight) *Morty Smith (Sacrifical Member) *Military: Agent J, Neo, Alex Vreeke, Mega Man, Lome Starr, Winter Soldier/White Wolf, Hawkeye, Tracer, Invader, and Pearl. *Henchmen: Agent Smiths and Outriders. *Speeder: Lord Vortech *Air Force: Cuphead, Mugman, and Han Solo *Ground Force: Steve, Alex, Garnet, and McCree *Spies: TLNM Zane, Black Widow, Nick Fury, and James Bond *Wizards: Doctor Strange (Has possession of the time stone, location to be revealed at a later time), Scarlet Witch, Jareth, Star, and Ludo. Vehicles *Green Ninja Mech Dragon (Air Support) *Garma Mecha Man (Ground Support) *All Nexo Knights vehicles (May vary) *Peribot (Ground Support) *Piggy Air Force Plane (Air Support), *The Aeroplanes (Air Support) *Ultra Sonic Raider (Ground Support) *Wither Storm (Air Support) *Giant Admin Titan (Ground Support) *Shacktron (Ground Support) *Slipstream (Air Support) *Sanctuary II (Base of Opperations/Space Support) *Demogorgon (Ground Support) *iNinjago's Dragon (Air Suport) *X-Wing (Space Support) *Slave 1 (Space Support) *Millennium Falcon (Space Support/Air Support) *Sistar System Spaceship (Space Support) *Commodore (Space Support/Air Support) *Royal Talon Fighter (Air Support) *Hulkbuster (Ground Support) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (Base of Opperations) Air Support) *Flame Cycle (Ground Support) *Fenris (Ground Support) *Spaceball One (Space Support) *Space Cruser (Space Support) *Light Cycle (Ground Support) *Mega Kitty Robot (Ground Support). Story (Team Scooby Dooby Hickey) * Mission Log: June 6 Team Scooby Dooby Hickey has found a robot, Robb Bolt. Hickey initially attempted to short circuit Bolt with his water gun, but realized that Bolt could help them immensely, being able to locate Eternal Gems. Bolt tells Hickey where the Gem of Knowledge is secretly, but is willing to share it with others if he must. *Mission Log: June 25 Scooby Dooby Hickey's army has caught a reading on the Gem of Knowledge. He approaches in one of Jonah's Helicopters, failing to notice the other armies. "Sir", says Likuta, "There are readings of three enemy ships approaching. Should we take action?". "Nah", says Hickey, gnawing on a stick of chewing gum, "We have ''eight ships!". "Numbers don't decide everything," replies Likuta, "We do not know who the pilots or the passengers are...". Hickey proceeds to plug his ears, not wanting to hear anymore of what Likuta is saying. Story (DetectiveSky612) Alabaster blinked as he read the quest description and objectives Dominic was showing him. “What? This sort of thing? And right after Torrent finished that quest of his? ...Sounds like lazy plot development to me.” - Later - Alabaster led the others on the Hastatus Expeditionary Force through the Mandala, to the gate which led to Hastatus. Passing through, they emerged in a burnt-down store, which used to sell... jewelry, by the looks of the gemstones and gold scattered around the floor. Alabaster’s compass swung around wildly, settling on a point far from their current location. The HEF loaded their men and tanks onto the Ketty Jay and America’s B-52, and the spaceworthy flightcraft took off, following Alabaster’s compass to the closest Gemstone, the Gem of Reference... - Later still - Alabaster stopped the two aircraft as they travelled. Dominic displayed the message for everyone. “An NPC has been located who can locate the Eternal Gems.” Alabaster redirected the aircraft, making a beeline straight for one “Robb Bolt”. “... Who even comes up with these names?!” Alabaster deadpanned at the exclamation point hovering over Robb Bolt's head. Whatever Terraverse was putting him through now, it just wasn't funny. The wizard sighed. "What'cha got, Dom?" "... Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Robb Bolt said. "Scooby Doobey Hickey just passed by. It was SCARY! They made me give them the location of the Gem of Knowledge! I just hope someone like you can stop them before they collect all six Gems!" Alabaster's deadpan grew even more deadpan as he looked at the crowd of nine thousand ... Enemy soldiers, along with the best fighters he and Torrent could muster. Accepting the quest, Dom passed the coordinates into his compass and the B-52 and Ketty Jay were soon airborn once again, flying towards the Gem of Knowledge, and hopefully the forces of Scooby Dooby Hickey... Alabaster, USAball, and Captain Frey all shielded their eyes as the glint of the Gem of Knowledge became apparent in the starry sky of Hastatus. They readied their weapons, as either they had somehow passed Scooby Doobey Hickey's army and gotten here first, or it was an ambush, using the glow of the Gem about a day's flight away to lure them into a trap... Story (iNinjago) After wiping out half the life in the Marvel Universe, Thanos has begun to rest on a unknown planet, knowing that he’s completed his journey. However, he’s learned about another Multiverse, called Hastatus, where a dog-like figure stole a diamond fist, similar to his Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos uses the Space Stone to teleport to the dimension. He relives he can’t do it alone, because he lost the Time and Mind Stones, so he summons vehicles, and people. He also resurrects a few of the victims of his snap. In the Sanctuary II, Lord Shadowbringer tracks a signal from Robb Bolt. He is giving away the location of the Gem of Knowledge. “To complete the gauntlet once again, he needs the Gem of Knowledge, as well as either the gems of Form, Sense, or Reference.” He tracks down Robb Bolt, while Thanos beams down himself, Doctor Strange, Lord Shadowbringer, Lord Vortech, iNinjago, and Tracer, to get the location of the first Eternal Gem. They are beamed to the ground, in front of Robb Bolt. “Why do people want to know where the Gem of Knowledge is?” Jago answers, “We have to find that Gem, plus the Form, Sense, or Reference gems. We have 4 stones from a different universe, but we need the other 2 to complete the gauntlet that Thanos has.” Robb Bolt gives the location of the Gem, and the others are beamed back up to the Sanctuary II. On the way, Thanos catches a glimpse two other ships, below them. He realizes that he and SDH aren’t the only ones wanting to use the Eternal Stones. he Sanctuary II was above the Ketty Jay and B-52. Thanos tells to capture the ships to see what they want with the Gem of Knowledge. "Thanos," Lord Shadowbringer says, "We have picked up a energy reading near the sky. It's the Gem of Knowledge." iNinjago, Doctor Strange, and Tracer enter the Ketty Jay, with Doctor Strange making a shield. "I hope they want to use the Eternal Stones to stop SDH, but I'm not going to be suprised if they don't," iNinjago says. Tracer pulls out her Pulse Pistols, while iNinjago pulls out his katanas and Doctor Strange creates his magical shields, hoping they can get the Gem of Knowledge. The three find a multitude of Kar. 98 rifles and MP 40s pointed at them, plus a 76-mm tank cannon, but none firing... yet. "What of doing here?!" Germany said. "Alabaster!" The wizard appeared, no doubt having heard the intruders from the bridge. "What the Countryball said," Alabaster said, walking out of the bulkhead's shadow and into the light. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" "We're trying to get the Gem of Knowledge, plus one of the gems of Form, Sense, and Reference," Jago starts, "But we found you guys. I'm iNinjago, and these others are Tracer and Doctor Strange. Why are your ships here?" "Curiously enough," Alabaster said, "Your people and my people are trying to do the same thing. I recieved a quest saying to reclaim the Eternal Gems from one Scooby Doobey Hickey and save all of Hastatus. I collected the army you see here and came to Hastatus to complete that quest. But why do you want specific Gems? What plans does your Commander, Thanos, have?" Alabaster levelled his staff at iNinjago. Four seperate clicks are heard. "What aren't you telling me?" "Don't ask me why he needs specific ones. The Gem of Knowledge is possibly the closest thing to the mind stone, but I don't know about the other ones. Thanos only needs them to stop SDH from causing any more chaos. So far, he has 4 infinity stones, but he lost 2 others." "I think he'll be alright with that," Jago says. "Now we need to get the Gem of Knowledge. Lord Shadowbringer, the second-in-command who I don't trust after he almost destroyed the internet, says he got some energy readings. We must be close." "Same here," Alabaster said, motioning for the soldiers to lower their weapons. "We've spotted the Gem glowing in the distance, but we're still too far to make out where Scooby Doobey Hickey is. Relay to Thanos that we can hold our own in space and in the air, but that most of the HEF is best used on the ground. Perhaps we can grab the Gem and lure him to a killzone?" "That would probably be the best strategy," says Jago. "We'll go tell Thanos the information and the plan." Tracer, Jago, and DS exit the Ketty Jay, and enter the command ship. Tracer tells Thanos the plan, and the Sanctuary II, now with the B-52 and the Ketty Jay in the ship, head closer to the gem, as the energy readings rise. Update Cancelled due to inactivity. Category:Blog posts